Malfoy's Confession
by Toppysammy
Summary: Harry awakens to Malfoy in his bedroom. Being the dense man that he is, he can't figure out why Malfoy's not acting like himself. What ever is the matter with Draco?  I apologize for the bad summary.  MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


_This is an un-beta'd POS that I wrote out when I needed some smut therapy. Mostly OOC, but it's cute. Hope you like it :)_

_WARNINGS: Swearing, hardcore YAOI, PWP fluffiness. If you don't like it, don't read it! Goodness. _

Malfoy had gone and done the unthinkable. He had snuck into the Chosen One's house and was now in his bedroom, gazing down tenderly at his sleeping form. Draco had already vanished Harry's clothing, wanting to see the entirety of the Auror's magnificence. He had left the man's pants intact, however, to save him what little dignity Draco could spare.

The brunet was perfect, down to the slightest detail. His chest was a wonder in and of itself; the rippling washboard abs and round, slightly glistening pectorals. His face was that of a resting angel, as if it were chiseled from the finest stone imaginable. His neck just begged to be licked, and his surprisingly thin collar bone curled out from a positively delectable hollowed throat. His legs were firm and tan, although the Savior's entire body was tanned evenly. His legs ended with strong yet delicate feet, making Draco almost faint away with want. His hair was still as unruly as ever, but now it seemed intentional rather than not.

The lustful blond couldn't help but sweep the raven hair back to expose the famous scar that hid beneath the unruly mop of hair at all times. Harry's hair was longer now; even messier than it was in their school days, but Draco loved it just the same. The raven locks were splayed about his face haphazardly, his green eyes shut and his long, straight nose made him seem cherubic and untouchable. The tinted cheeks begged for attention and his smooth, full lips were pouting softly in his slumber.

Hipbones jutted smoothly out from the silky fabric that was his pants. The man stirred minutely, and the blond held his breath until Harry rolled over, exposing the corded muscles of his back to the former Slytherin's perusal. The perfect globes of Potter's arse were on display in front of Draco, and he practically salivated at the sight. _Why __did __the __Boy __Who __Lived __have __to __be __so__…__delicious?_ Draco thought to himself sardonically as he stared down at his old rival.

Draco had fallen _hard_ for the man before him. Ever since first year, Draco was drawn to the man's presence. Now that he was an adult, he was finally able to admit to himself that he was in love with the git. He desperately wanted to tell the man, but was positive that as soon as he did the love of his life would leave him forever. The Savior of the Wizarding World didn't want to be seen with a former death eater unless they were on a Ministry mission of some sort or another.

The slumbering man shifted slightly, mumbling something unintelligible in his sleep. It sounded suspiciously like Malfoy's given name, but the blond knew better than to let his hopes up. The blond exhaled quietly and almost squeaked when the sleeping man awoke, grasping his wand with auror-like reflexes and sprang out of bed, looking blearily around at his flat. Draco stood there, frozen to the spot and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his inevitable doom. He was going to be sent to Azkaban for this, he just knew it.

"Malfoy?" the bane of his existence asked groggily, rubbing his eye with the back of his fist like a child. Draco sighed.

"Hello, Potter." he said, looking at his shoes.

"What're you doing here?" he questioned, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Harry had let his guard down easily, for they were partners. Draco being in Harry's house was a normal occurrence, and the former Gryffindor knew that there was no immediate danger. When they had to be sent out on a mission, Draco would have just sent a patronus to awaken the man.

"I came to tell you…to tell you…" Draco stuttered, blushing. Harry laughed, causing shivers of delight to course through the blond's veins.

"You're cute when you're nervous, Draco." the brunet chuckled, still grinning. The ex-Slytherin stuck out his chin stubbornly; he may love the git, but he had no right in calling Draco "cute." Malfoys were not cute; they were much manlier than that. Harry laughed again. "Well, since you're here and I'm up, why don't we go have a cup of tea?" he raised an eyebrow at him, and Draco nodded in agreement. Harry snatched his glasses off his bedside table and traipsed out of the room, seemingly unaware of his less-than dressed state. Draco followed silently. He thanked Merlin that Harry didn't find it odd to awaken to see his Auror partner in his bedroom, but couldn't shake the feeling that he was still encroaching on the Savior's territory.

Harry led Draco to the kitchen and started preparing the tea, seemingly oblivious to the blond's uncomfortable stance. "For Merlin's sakes, Draco, just sit down already." Harry said exasperatedly and motioned towards the kitchen table, absorbed in his tea-making. Draco sat down gingerly, trying to make as little noise as possible in the quiet flat. Harry made Draco's tea just the way he liked it, and sat down next to the practically trembling blond. "So," Harry started conversationally, "Why'd you show up in my bedroom, Malfoy? Is there something that you needed?" he looked innocently up at Draco and quirked an eyebrow at him, a look that made the man's heart execute a slow flip. _You,_ his mind automatically supplied as an answer to the brunet's question, and he scowled at himself. He was hopeless.

"Well, there was a reason, but you're formalities and tea-making skills have caused me to forget my motivation for coming quite entirely." Draco drawled, pulling another laugh from the nearly-naked man in front of him.

"My superior tea-skills can do that to a person," Harry winked and took a sip of his own tea as if to confirm his point. Draco's heart flip-flopped again. He dropped his gaze to the cup in front of him and suppressed a sigh. "Draco," Harry said in a concerned tone, "What's the matter? You never act like this. Are you feeling okay?" _Not __at __all,_ his mind replied again, and he made a mental face at the voice, wishing it could just shut the hell up for once.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said and looked away. Harry reached out and grasped his chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling Draco's gaze back to his own face.

"Come on, Draco, we're friends now, you can tell me." Harry said determinedly, gazing intently into Draco's grey eyes. Draco stared back, the intense green orbs before him filled with worry for his partner. The ex-Slytherin felt his own eyes spill over with tears and he gave a great sob, feeling positively foolish for ever getting involved with the gorgeous Adonis of a man who was now pulling him into a comforting embrace. Draco sobbed again and clung to his forbidden love's neck, tears now flowing freely down his face. "Draco, what is it? It'll be alright, you wait, I'll fix it myself, it's ok, don't cry..." Harry soothed, making Draco cry harder. He knew he was being melodramatic, but damn it, he wasn't ever going to be with Harry. Harry was too pure, and the Savior of the Wizarding World wouldn't love a former Death Eater, not ever. The thought made the silver-eyed man cling tighter to his secret love's shoulders, practically crushing the air out of both their sets of lungs. Harry rubbed soothing circles into Malfoy's back, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco called out roughly, nuzzling into his neck. Harry ran a hand into the blond's hair and pulled, causing Draco to look at him dismally, grey eyes watery.

Suddenly, Draco plunged forward and pressed his slightly damp lips against the ex-Gryffindor's, sucking lightly at his bottom lip. "Harry," he murmured again and ran his tongue over Harry's teeth, begging for a response. To his astonishment, the brunet didn't pull away immediately. He opened his mouth, allowing Draco to push his tongue in and glided his own tongue forward to tangle with the Slytherin's, a moan escaping his throat before he could stop it. The noise made both men freeze and open their eyes, green orbs staring intently into silver ones. Then Harry's tongue moved again, this time running over the roof of Draco's mouth, pulling a groan from the blond and unfreezing the stasis.

The kiss was like nothing they had ever experienced before. Harry, being one of the most oblivious men on the planet, hadn't kissed anyone since he had left his old flame, Ginny Weasley. She had become too cloying, and all Harry had wanted was his freedom. He had left her in a flourish, and after a few months she finally stopped speaking to him altogether. Not that Harry was complaining. It was now over three years later, and he had started feeling the lack of a sexual partner. But now, however, it seemed that his Auror partner would be a perfect fit, if his hot mouth on the brunet's was any indication.

Harry rose slightly as if to leave, and Draco desperately clung to the darker man's shoulders. The Defeater of the Dark Lord just chuckled and slid his way onto the blond's lap. The former Slytherin gasped at the contact, pulling his mouth away for a brief moment. Harry gripped each side of the blond's head tenderly, staring deeply into the grey eyes in front of him.

"Draco, why didn't you say something about this before?" he asked, an odd twist to his voice. His tone seemed to be a strange mixture of lust, humor, scolding and seriousness that only the Chosen One could pull off and not sound ridiculous. Draco scoffed, trying to shake off the giddy feeling in his stomach. Harry was only doing this to cheer him up, that was all.

"It's not exactly something that comes up in a normal conversation, Potter. 'Harry, have we gotten any news on the Petersen case? Oh, and by the way, I'm in love with you. Did you finish the report on Nott's imprisonment yet?' Get real." the blond scowled. He sounded so... _wounded._

"You're not in love with me." Harry stated, sounding confused.

"Yes I am, you sodding git, and I have been for years." Malfoy said dejectedly, knowing that in a few short minutes, he was going to be out the door on his arse, fired from the Auror department for molesting the Savior, and quite possibly placed in Azkaban. Said Savior was now staring at him incredulously.

"It can't be," he murmured unbelievingly.

"It can too be, so why don't you just call the Ministry already and send me off to that demented prison so I don't have to embarrass myself any longer." Draco snapped, feeling dreadfully foolish. Harry couldn't help it; he started laughing uncontrollably. "Prat." Draco muttered. When Harry finally calmed down enough to speak, the face of the man he was sitting on provocatively was as red as Santa's suit.

"Oh, Draco," Harry said fondly, drawing his partner's reluctant attention. "Why must you make everything so theatrical?" the blond sniffed and turned to face the wall, his ears starting to burn. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a pouting child. Harry smiled in adoration. "Silly, silly man," he cooed and pulled the blond into another kiss. Draco made a sound of surprise but deepened the kiss, his hands dragging Harry over his obvious erection.

"Ungh," Harry managed, his own erection loving the contact. _These __clothes __need __to __go,_ Harry's mind told him. Not being one to argue with his own mind, Harry pushed Draco's heavy outer robes off, fumbling for the buttons on the Auror's shirt. _Fuck __it,_ he thought and tore the shirt open, buttons scattering across the room, forgotten. And then Harry's hands were on Draco's bare flesh, and that was _so_ much better. His thumbs ran over the former Slytherin's nipples, causing him to shiver. The hands slid lower to unbuckle Draco's belt and undo his trouser fastenings.

"_Merlin,_" Draco moaned into the brunet's mouth as a hand grabbed a hold of his enlarged cock.

"No, I'm Harry." the man teased and stroked.

"Harry," the blond corrected himself breathily. "Fuck, Harry." he yelled when the former Gryffindor squeezed lightly.

"Fuck me, Draco, or fuck _you?_" he asked. The blond swallowed convulsively.

"Fuck me." he said brushed his fingers over Harry's tented pants.

"Alright," Harry gasped. "But bedroom first." He stood suddenly and practically dragged Draco to his private chamber. He threw the other man onto the bed and crawled on top of him, their erections rubbing against each other deliciously. Harry reached under his pillow and procured his wand. "This might hurt a little," he said guiltily and cast a spell.

"Agh!" Draco squirmed. "Ouch, Potter." he snarled.

"It's Harry, love." the brunet said and pulled the rest of the blond's clothes off. He shimmied out of his own pants and stroked himself lazily. "Ready?" he questioned with a raised brow. Draco nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Go." he said and bit back a yelp as Harry rammed in balls deep.

"Godric, Draco, you feel so good," the tanner of the two groaned. Draco smirked.

"Of course I do," he replied haughtily and shifted his hips experimentally. Harry's cock brushed against something that made Draco temporarily see stars. "Right there," he moaned, and now it was Harry's turn to smirk.

"You mean _here?_" he asked and thrust forward brutally.

"Yes!" the blond screamed and arched upward. "Harder," he whispered and Harry obliged, slamming in and out of Draco hard enough to slide the ex-Slytherin up towards the headboard. When blond hair brushed the wooden frame, Harry dragged him back with a laugh. Each thrust hit Draco's prostate dead on, and soon he was a writhing mass of ecstasy.

Suddenly, Harry grasped Draco's throbbing member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. The extra pleasure was more than enough for the blond and he came violently, his lower orifice constricting almost painfully around Harry's length. Two more thrusts did it for the brunet and he came as well, coating Draco's insides intimately. Harry fell onto his new lover in a boneless heap, panting heavily. Draco snaked his arms around the brunet and held him there until their breathing slowed to semi-normal levels.

"Am I crushing you?" Harry inquired hesitantly when he found his voice once more.

"No," Draco responded, not wanting that moment to ever end. He sighed. "This is just a one night stand, isn't it?" he asked quietly. Harry pushed himself up to look Draco in the eye.

"No. That was bloody amazing and I'm not letting you go now that I've got you." he said simply and pecked the grey-eyed man on the mouth. Draco grinned winningly and rolled over until he was hovering over his love.

"Thank you." he said and kissed the brunet again. This was probably the best day of his life.

FIN


End file.
